headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance: When Twilight Dims the Sky Above
"When Twilight Dims the Sky Above" is the tenth episode season three of the science fiction television series Defiance and the thirty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Allan Arkush with a script written by Brian Allen Alexander. The episode first aired on Syfy on Friday, August 7th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis !]] Joshua Nolan is sitting at the NeedWant nursing a bottle of whiskey as well as a heavy helping of guilt and insanity. He sees the image of himself as the Butcher of Yosemite sitting next to him, whispering in his ear. He turns a scornful eye towards Stahma Tarr and T'evgin as the enter the establishment and take a table. When Stahma and T'evgin leave, they stop at an Irathient flower trader and T'evgin attempts to buy some blood lilies for Stahma. Scrub, the dealer, refuses to sell to a traitor until T'evgin convinces him otherwise. As the two continue to walk, they talk about T'evgin's future plans and the assurance that Kindzi will no longer pose a threat to Stahma. T'evgin tells Stahma that he intends on relocating to Australia, which is where he plans to re-awaken his people. He asks Stahma to come with him. with you".]] Amanda Rosewater and Irisa Nyira go to the NeedWant to collect Nolan. Rosewater tells him that Votanis Collective is here. As they walk outside, they see an entourage of large trucks and rollers coming down the thoroughfare bearing V.C. markings. The Castithan Silora Voske - Vice Chancellor of the Votanis Collective exits her vehicle. Accompanying her is Datak Tarr, who is bearing a new cybernetic arm. His appearance comes to a great shock to everyone. Everyone reconvenes at the Darby Building. Rosewater is on the defensive now, and demands explanations. Voske tells her that Rahm Tak and his militia were rogue agents and that his actions were not endorsed by the Votanis Collective. Voske apologizes for the actions taken in their name and offers Amanda whatever diplomatic agreements she can provide to maintain relations between both groups. In exchange, she wants Amanda to help her broker a peace agreement between the Votans and the Omec. seeks aid from Doc Yewll.]] Nolan is suspicious of the VC's motives to an unhealthy and violent degree. He follows Datak Tarr through the Hollows and accosts him. Datak only takes so much before he pins Nolan to the ground with his new bio-mechanical arm. After he leaves, Irisa tells Nolan to calm down. Irisa then goes to see Doc Yewll. She tells her about Nolan's erratic behavior and suspects that he might be hallucinating. Yewll (while doing her best to conceal the Omec control stem from Irisa) tells her that it is possible that his hallucinations are a side-effect of the failed surgery she performed while attempting to remove the ArkTech from Nolan's brain. Doc is in a hurry to get Irisa to leave so she gives her a needle filled with something designed to curb Nolan's aggression. After Irisa leaves, Yewll tries and fails to remove the control stem. booty call.]] Datak Tarr returns home and has sex with Stahma Tarr. They talk about Datak's arm and his time with Rahm Tak. Amanda Rosewater and Silora Voske arrive at the house to speak with Stahma. They tell the Tarrs about a sit-down function they are hosting in which the VC intend on brokering an accord with the Omec. Since Stahma has spent more time with T'evgin than anyone else, they want her to communicate the invitation to him. After Amanda and Silora leave, Datak and Stahma get into an argument about T'evgin. She tells Datak about the Omec's invitation to take her away to Australia, adding that were she to refuse, he would likely take her by force. Stahma goes to see T'evgin. She tells him that she must decline his offer, which sends T'evgin into a rage. He goes on about the fearsome appetites of the Omec and reminds Stahma of her place on the food chain. Stahma then addresses Amanda Rosewater's request, but T'evgin refuses to meet with the Votans. Stahma tries to convince him that he must adapt to new world traditions. Meanwhile, Doc Yewll continues to follow orders programmed into her by Kindzi. She takes her laptop and an electronic transmitter to the top of a building and activates it. The device sends a signal to the Omec harvester ship, which awakens Kindzi from suspended animation. Irisa brings Joshua Nolan the medicine, but he refuses to take it. Smacking it out of her hand, he tells her that he needs to maintain his edge. In his mind, he is nursing feelings of paranoia about the upcoming peace talks, believing that the Votanis Collective are working some type of angle. Irisa picks up the needle and tries to inject him, but Nolan stops her. Drawing his gun, he warns her not to follow him and storms out of the Lawkeeper station. Nolan scans the route to the Darby Building. He sees what he believes to be a suspicious-looking Irathient carrying a canister. Believing that he intends ill will, he decides to follow him. The Irathient enters the Vice Chancellor's quarters and Nolan follows him. He knocks him out with repeated blows from the butt-end of his gun. He inspects the canister, but it contains only coffee. He looks under the bed and finds the components to a bomb. He believes that the VC are conspiring to kill the Omec. The function is underway and everyone is wearing their finest attire. Amanda has a pleasant conversation with Silora and feels good about how things are progressing. Datak Tarr arrives with his handmaiden, Andina, on his arm. Stahma arrives shortly thereafter, escorted by T'evgin. To the surprise of everyone - especially T'evgin, Kindzi also appears at the function with Doc Yewll trailing behind her. She hisses at Stahma that she has not lost her appetite. She then criticizes her father for wishing to make peace with those she considers food. Nolan bursts into the room with his gun drawn. He throws Amanda the satchel containing the components to the bomb and begins surveying the room. As tensions escalate, Nolan mistakenly believes that Silora Voske has a gun, so he shoots her in the chest, killing her. Nolan and Irisa then flee the building. Members of Silora's entourage give chase. Nolan and Irisa race through the Hollows with the VC honor guard hot on their trail. Nolan admits that he screwed up. The VC soldiers corner them in an alley, so Joshua turns, prepared to go out "Butch and Sundance" style. Irisa screams at the guards not to shoot him, then she stabs Nolan in the back of the neck with Doc Yewll's injection, dropping him. T'evgin returns home and calls out for Kindzi. Kindzi has had Doc Yewll reprogram one of their drones to follow her commands. She incapaciatates T'evgin with a ray of red light, declaring mutiny against him for his failure to uphold Omec traditions. The following morning, Nolan awakens inside his own jail cell. Irisa has explained to Amanda that he has been suffering from hallucinations. The Votanis Collective are going to take him to Brazil to stand trial. Because of the ArkTech link shared between Nolan and Irisa, she is forced to accompany him. Amanda takes Irisa aside and hands her a wad of scrip. She tells her to use it to bribe a guard in Brazil and escape. They will forever be on the run. Nolan and Irisa are loaded into a VC roller and it drives off. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Gary Hutzel - Visual effects supervisor * Simonetta Mariano - Costume designer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Gordon Antell - Editor * Patrick McMahon - Editor, A.C.E. * Stephen Geaghan - Production designer * Thomas Burstyn, CSC, NZCS - Director of photography * Michael D. Gibson - Producer * Bryan Q. Miller - Producer * Paula Yoo - Supervising producer * Paul Leonard - Co-executive producer * Anupam Nigam - Co-executive producer * Michael Nankin - Co-executive producer * Mark Winemaker - Executive producer * Todd Slavkin - Executive producer * Darren Swimmer - Executive producer * Amanda Alpert Muscat - Associate producer * Michael Freeman - Associate producer * Kari Drake - Executive story editor Notes & Trivia * Defiance was created by Rockne S. O'Bannon, Kevin Murphy and Michael Taylor. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "When Twilight Dims the Sky Above" redirects to this page. * This episode is included on the Defiance: Season Three Blu-ray home video collection. * Actor Jesse Rath is not included in the main opening title credits in this episode. * Script writer Brian A. Alexander is credited as Brian Allen Alexander in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Datak Tarr's bio-mechanical arm. * Apparently there's even a Castithan word for "asshole". * This episode establishes that Castithans have pink blood. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Datak Tarr: I say good riddance. * Silora Voske: You, too, Datak. Grownups need to talk. * Datak Tarr: You're dismissing me? Like some handmaiden? * Silora Voske: Go home and relax. Pleasure your wife. Give some thought as to how you intend to pay me back for that extremely expensive arm you have acquired under false pretenses. .... * Sturuje: Favi Tarr, please keep yourself available. * Datak Tarr: Right now I'm looking for someone upon whom I can vent my rage. Are you volunteering? Are you? * Sturuje: No, Favi Tarr. * Datak Tarr: Well I'd best keep up the search, then. (leaves) * Sturuje: Asshole. .... * Silora Voske: Oh, I thought the Datak thing would go over better, honestly I did. That conniving little haint. * Amanda Rosewater: Silora! * Silora Voske: It's okay when I say it. .... * Stahma Tarr: Did you get to see Rahm Tak's face as he died? * Datak Tarr: At the time, I was rather focused on running for my life. But in my imagination, though, it was glorious. .... * Stahma Tarr: You don't have to pull away. You know I find pragmatism alluring. .... * Stahma Tarr: The Enchanter wants to spirit me away to Australia. Do you have any idea where Australia is? * Datak Tarr: Why would I know something like that? * Stahma Tarr: It's far. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:August, 2015/Episodes Category:Allan Arkush Category:Brian A. Alexander Category:Paul M. Leonard Category:Paula Yoo Category:Bear McCreary Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified